The Hive Mind HIATUS
by cali is not dead
Summary: A rewrite of a story I started long ago... The tale of 3 ponies, living in an foreboding future, who band together to defeat their own demons. Each of them must find a way to beat them, while staying true to their own moral code. Their quest spirals them into a whole new world, where they must fight those who go against them, how can they stick together, yet so far apart?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This chapter is dedicated to El Prez, the bestest meme lord I could ever have the chance to meet. If it weren't for him tryna meme on one of my vent stories, I would not be writing this story. He's not just cool, he's Mr. New Vegas cool. Keep on being awesome!

The Hive mindset is a scary thing to think about. Most ponies, no matter who it is, can all agree that the Hive mindset is terrifying. After the queen of the Hive, the feared Queen Chrysalis, finally defeated her oppositions, the princesses and the Mane Six, she quickly got to work on taking over the entire kingdom of Equestria. Ponies who were lucky enough to escape her evil clutches scattered. Forced into hiding for fear of them being captured and put into her reign.

Some ponies however, formed large resistance bases all throughout the world. The largest one was based in the town of Ponyville, where it was almost always constantly under the threat of attack. Since it it was the biggest, it served as the most dangerous post to the Hive, so it was constantly barraged with attacks from the changelings who worked under Chrysalis.

These 'raids,' as the rebels called them, were highly organized. With each raid, the more intelligent and thought out they became. Soon, it came to a point where the raids became so well planned, the members of the raid themselves started to play jokes on the places they were raiding.

The most prominent member of the raids was called Bug-Eyes. Fitting name, as it was only theorized that he could see 360 degrees all around him, as if he was truly gifted with bug eyes. He was respected well in the Hive, and it wasn't simply because of the theories about him. Bug-Eyes was the most dangerous member of the raids. In fact, he was even made second-in-command. Right after the previous one was executed for 'treason against the queen.' Though he did nothing of the sort, and the evidence was all for him, but Chrysalis didn't care, she just wanted Bug-Eyes to be second in command.

Bug-Eyes had himself an apprentice, one who he knew couldn't take part on the raids, but could plan them to the best he's ever seen. Even Chrysalis had to admit, his apprentice was amazing. The apprentice's name was Antenna, and he truly was the best planner in the Hive. He could figure out any raid, just based on general intel that he was given when he was planning the raids. He thought of every possible contingency, and he adapted to any other changes that took place in the raid team.

One of his most famous raids he planned was the raid that finally took down the Ponyville Resistance Base, or the PVRB. He managed to get two raid teams inside the walls, and disguise themselves and take out the guards before sending in the rest of the teams. The day the PVRB fell, the NCK was just rising to power.

The NCK, or the New Canterlot Kingdom, was a growing settlement of survivors from the PVRB, and a mix of other survivors just wanting to find some sort of sanctuary from the ever so growing Hive. It was protected by a somewhat-strong force field, allowing regular ponies to waltz in, yet not allowing changelings at the same time. The one weakness it has, is that any disguised changelings can also waltz in, but as a second line of defence, there are guard posts set up all throughout the kingdom.

These posts serve as a checkpoint, telling anypony who walks through that they need to perform a thorough examination. They check for any changeling-like features, and lets them pass through if they pass. Anyone who failed said examination, was killed on the spot. Despite all this, however, sometimes the defences would be breached, but it would be quickly contained. The NCK was growing bigger each day, and soon, it would become the biggest obstacle to the Hive.

Antenna himself had himself tons of apprentices, though he was quite young. When he got his protege, Mandible, he was only 9 years of age, and Mandible herself 10. It sounds weird, a younger changeling teaching an older one, but Mandible was trained to be in raiding parties, not planning. Antenna gave Mandible daily lessons, each day he taught her more about his methods of planning. One thing he constantly reminded her is how to properly set up a team, and he made sure it stuck in her head.

"One more time. Say we're raiding an area with at least 3 guards, 5 armed civilians, and 26 regular civilians." Antenna started. "Then say that we have two recruits, three regular soldiers, and a commander in the raid squad. What do we do now?" Mandible thought hard, before coming out with an answer.

"We… uh… send them around the back, trying to get as many guards out as possible? And then we uh… send half the team to round out the armed civilians, then go for the innocents?" Mandible answered questioningly, unsure if she had said the correct answer. Antenna nodded slightly, then moved one of the standby changelings and told them to call for Bug-Eyes.

"Good," Antenna said when he was finished, "I've just called down Bug-Eyes from his nap. Tell him the plan you have for that little village and make sure he hears every single detail." Antenna informed Mandible, who looked like she was going to burst with happiness. About as happy as a changeling could be of course, and it warmed Antennas body when he saw her like that. He couldn't tell why however, it just made him even more hungry than before.

He slowly got up from the table he was sitting on. He was smaller than the average changeling, with his wings being almost too small for flying, but he managed. He was also not muscular at all, in any case, he was frail, weak as a leaf. His eyes were a blue-greenish hue, resembling the Queens eyes. His horn was also somewhat different, with a small curvature difference than the others. He also had less holes on his body, though that could be because he was one of the first changelings to get his share of love, the only prominent holes on his legs and one on his flank. He was the… best looking one there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This chapter is dedicated to (can i even say her name. I- i gotta ask Prez. i hope he isn't too mad at me. now that i think about it, she'll probably find this story and murder me. whatever.) Nami. I thank her for offering me a chance at Lost Royalty, and all the great, amazing times we had. I hope you aren't too mad at me. (please don't murder me love) (and please don't murder me for saying that)**_

From time to time, he was pulled aside by a couple of higher-ups who told him of his next assignment, plan for a raid against this, head to the meeting room in 30, things like that. It only made him more hungry, and he instinctively walked quicker to the feeding room. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the shadow of his mentor following him. "Oh boy…" Antenna said to himself, turning around just in time to avoid one of Bug-Eyes more playful attacks.

He ducked before the attack could even touch him, though he could feel the blast of magic nearly scratch him as he turned to Bug-Eyes with an annoyed stare, he definitely wasn't happy about this. All Bug-Eyes wanted to do was eat, not partake in any fighting, so he turned tail and ran towards the feeding room, and shut the door when he finally went inside.

The feeding room wasn't quite as tourtuous as most expected it to be, it catered to whomever resided, adding amenities using magic from any unicorns who entered, using very complicated magic to even achieve this type of use. Love would be generated from all of the ponies who were inside, and fed into a tube that constantly creates a suction-like force that carries the love to a small tray, and from there the love is collected and consumed.

This is what Antenna did, quickly scarfing down the love and staying there for a while, looking at all the ponies that he could see and conversing with them, the best he could without getting hurt by any angry ponies looking out for revenge. But, he did find ponies who didn't hold much of a grudge, one caught him off guard, it was a guard they had captured during the raid of the PVRB. (Antenna had this stereotype with guards that they would always act really terrifying if they were to get captured, hence his surprise.)

This guard did not have a grudge, in fact, she seemed really calm about the whole situation, treating it like it was an everyday occurrence, and had an actual conversation about the Hive, and what they both thought of it, and the changelings who lived inside.

"So… This place seems comfortable. Not by my standards of course, but by yours. Probably." The pony sighed, still wearing the armor she was wearing before her inevitable capture. Underneath it, was a white coat, about as white as vanilla ice cream, or… something. Her mane and tail were a very light smokey grey, making her color pallet not too complicated. ( _ **an**_ : for the artists~)

The next thing somepony would notice about this guard, was her large stature. She was like a giant, taller than the average pony, and certainly more muscular. When Antenna was talking to her, he felt quite small and threatened as he thought the guard could just squish him to a pulp. "Y-yeah. It is quite comfortable. If you like the whole maze-like feel it gives off." He responded, ready to flee if this pony were to do anything.

"Eh, I haven't been out much, y'know, kinda trapped in here." The mare responded, "If you'd let me out, I would probably enjoy it. Always a big fan of mazes." She jokingly said, the door to the room creaking open immediately after she said that, Mandible walking inside, seeming extremely worn out.

"Why is Bug-Eyes so relentless with his questions… He asked about 20, with the Queen asking 10 more! It's absurd!" She complained, walking toward the two ponies who were talking, Antenna sighing in relief.

"He wants to make sure that you are truly learning. If you weren't, they would've killed you on the spot. You're lucky." Antenna and the guard said simultaneously, each looking at each other with a confused glance, both shaking their heads after a little while. "Well anyways, your done for now. Just go relax until we get something else, got it?" Antenna ordered.

"Yeah yeah, I got it _sir._ " Mandible chuckled, walking off into the room, leaving Antenna there staring off after her, his stare focused right on her. "I guess I'll see you at the end of the day?" She asked Antenna, who only nodded in response, turning to the guard he was talking too, and found her giving him a suggestive stare.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Stop staring at me, I just said bye to her?" Antenna asked, the guard slightly chuckled, a large smile on her face.

"Oh nothing, just noticed you staring after that… mare? (Changeling genders are highly ambiguous, Mandible was lucky to have noticeable features of one. Or highly unlucky.) It seems as if you have the hots for her~" The guard purred, Antenna blushing a bright green.

"No- wait- I'm not-" he stammered before regaining his posture. "If that's truly the case, that explains why I never feel hungry. Which is why it is wrong, I think." He said, his voice cracking just a little bit. "I'm always hungry, so your statement is false." Antenna said matter-of-factly. The guard, (Whose tag had her name as 'Night Shade' Quite ironic.)

"Yeah. Sure." Night Shade laughed, making Antenna shiver just a bit, hoping that whatever Night Shade said wasn't true. "Anyways, I know someone as important as you is super busy, so I shall leave you to revel in your, 'not loving' of that mare." Night Shade said, Antenna nodding his head and walking out the feeding room, suddenly not feeling hungry.

"It isn't true, I know it isn't!" Antenna repeated over and over, walking to his quarters to rest up and read more books. There should be something within the lore of the changelings that explained it.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION. INCLUDES LEMONS.**

Antenna grumbled as he flipped through the books he had acquired and placed in the library. If there was one thing he hated about the library, it was the lack of one. The only reason he called it a library is because it held more than 50 books within those walls, and he could take them out for free, as long as he returned them shortly after. The keeper of the library always switched out because he couldn't be bothered. He was friends with Antenna, and let him take out a book for as long as he wanted to, while the other librarians didn't. Antenna was a hoarder of books, you may say, as he kept most of his books for much much longer than he was supposed to, and even more. His wings flared as he flew up the tunnels to the library, which was usually hidden as not a lot of changelings accepted the library, and constantly raided it.

"What are you in for this time?" The librarian, also referred to as 851315, asked Antenna, his small horn lighting up the area around him as he searched for something behind the desk. "We finally got Chrysalis to get us new books, most are about changelings and what happens if they are observed to harbor… what was it called.. Feelings for someone." 851315 said, lifting up a box with his magic and opening it; within lay stacks upon stacks of handwritten journals and books, some about changelings and some about the history of The Kingdom before the Hive took over. The Kingdom, of course, being the Kingdom of Equestria, once a beautiful land, now a wasteland filled with nothing but despair.

"I'll take any book about changelings and what happens if the develop feelings, I need to read them right here, right now." Antenna said quickly as he found a spot to sit down. 851315 grabbed as many books he could find and threw them towards Antenna, nearly hitting him in the face multiple times. Antenna growled slightly as he opened up the books and began reading them, all at once. He was an amazing reader, reading books quicker than anypony he gave the books to, who would finish the books within 2-4 days. Antenna would finish them within a day to even a couple hours, he didn't know why this happened, he just knew how to read them.

"Have fun reading those, also, I need the books you took out a couple months ago, I think 451208 came in looking for them again." 851315 said, getting out of his post to put the books away. The first thing one would notice about him was his lack of wings, which forced him to stay put where he was. The cause of him going wingless is unknown, but he didn't mind, he still had his magic to help him. With the help of Antenna, he learnt to levitate himself and other objects with too, despite his weak magic reserves. He also was tall, quite tall in fact, tall in Antennas eyes, since he was quite short, he could be used as an armrest if 851315 wanted too. Luckily he never did this often, so there were no problems there.

Another thing to note about 851315 is his tail, which was cut short and tied with a string near the base of the tail. The product of harassment, he decided to keep it cut short, because why waste time trying to grow it back when someone'll just cut it off again? Antenna would always try to convince 851315 to grow it back, with the same answer. "The only day I'll grow it back is when I believe change is coming, and the Changeling Kingdom will fall." Antenna would always shake his head, he knew that the empire wouldn't last forever, but he wanted to keep it standing for a long time.

Antenna got up with a huff, trying to balance books on his back, which was a lot harder than he was meant to think, and walked out the library, nodding at 851315 before he jumped off the library's edge, landing safely into another hole that opened up, leading straight to his room. His room was grander than most changelings, who would sleep in the same rooms since they were low ranking. Not Antenna however, he had one of the bigger rooms. In it, vials were littered all over the place, most filled with a pink liquid, most likely love. Near his large bed, there was a picture of Mandible he had taken without her knowing, her shock plastered clear on the picture. He flumped on the bed tiredly.

 **LEMON AHEAD.**

Antenna grabbed the picture, staring at Mandible with hungry eyes, feeling something harden in his lower regions. He rubbed his legs against it, sending small trickles of pleasure through his spine quickly, making him shiver slightly. He felt it harden even more, which made him move his legs faster, sending more waves of pleasure faster. Antenna sat up and pulled off the sheets, revealing his large member, now fully erect, twitching quickly. He poked it a few times before placing his front hooves on it, moving it up and down slowly, a small moan escaping his mouth.

"Ngh.." He groaned, slowly pumping his hooves faster, laying down to make the experience more comforting for himself, and more pleasurable. "Oh sweet Chrysalis…" He moaned loudly, pumping his hooves even faster than before, staring at the picture, which somehow only ramped up his pleasure as he imagined Mandible doing the same to him, now pumping his hooves faster than ever before, feeling something rise up from his member, he pumped even faster, finally hitting his climax.

A large spray of pink liquid flowed from his horn, his member releasing his sees to wherever it landed, even on Antennas own body, leaving him breathless and tired. He looked around him before he realized what he was doing with wide eyes. "No no no, this didn't happen. This shouldn't be happening!" he said quickly, trying to get himself cleaned up when he heard someone walk into his room, and to his greatest fears, it was Mandible.


	4. Chapter 4

Mandible stared at Antenna long, making him shift under the covers of his bed, love still pouring from his horn, the white liquid still all over him. Mandibles ear twitched for a little bit, still staring at him with a hard stare, walking up to him slowly. Antenna scrambled to cover his body, and his member, which was slowly retreating back into its sheath. Mandible got up close to his face and looked at his horn, licking her lips as she reached for it. Antenna tried to move away, but was stuck in place by a force he couldn't recognize. He squirmed in discomfort and Mandible enveloped her mouth over Antennas horn, greedily eating up all the love that was pouring out of it. "Uhm… Mandible, can you… ahn! Not?" He moaned softly, Mandible shaking her head slightly, love still pouring out of his horn.

He soon melted into the sensation of Mandible on his horn, feeling the rest of the love slowly stop pouring out of his horn, Mandible finally pulling out of his horn, love dripping from her lips. "Sorry! I just had too, all that love just dripping, oh how I couldn't resist!" She said, Antenna coughed a little, obviously feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well, I should tell you that there's going to be a meeting in about 30 minutes. I hear it's about us getting relocated to a whole new location. Soon you'll be planning for raids against other places instead of the NCK!" She said gleefully before leaving his room, leaving Antenna extremely tired, and really weirded out.

Antenna cleaned himself off, leaving no trace of the events that occured in his bedroom, hopefully. He wasn't good at cleaning stuff, just ask 851513, who always teased Antenna at his lack of cleaning ability. He yawned before heading outside, a swarm of changelings running past him and towards the Grand Room, the place where all meetings happened. He saw the Queen and Bug-Eyes standing at the highest ledge, he flew up to the side on the Queens right side and stood there, obviously this spot was for him. He gazed at Bug-Eyes, who only stared at him with an, "I don't even know what's happening," stare.

The Queen finally yelled out her plans, she was to send a group of hostages and high-ranking changelings over to a new country, a whole new place filled with different ponies, creatures, and dangers. Antenna was one of the changelings chosen, along with Mandible, 841315, and Bug-Eyes. Along with the hostages, only three were chosen, Night Shade, a stallion and a mare. Antenna didn't pay attention to the rest of the speech, he only snapped back to the present when the Queen hit him with her hoof. "Alright, hurry up. I want you with that prisoner you were talking to a couple of days ago, and Mandible. I want you to be the first ones on the new territory." She said, "I hope you don't disappoint me. I'm expecting a report back every week." She said, Antenna nodding his head slowly as he left his spot, exiting the Changeling Hive and breathing in the fresh air.

"I wonder where you're headed. I couldn't believe there's another country in the world, I thought it was only Equestria and the surrounding lands!" Mandible said, flying close up to him. "I wonder what awaits us there, if it'll be easy to conquer." She said, making happy bug pony noises a bit too close to Antenna, who slowly drifted away.

"Your coming with me, you know that right? You'll know as much as I do when we step hoof into that new territory." He said, staring at the sun, feeling its warmth on his body. "And plus, nothing is easy to conquer, I'm having doubts myself." He added, Mandible looking at him with a shocked expression.

"You're doubting the Queen? YOU?" Mandible said, shocked to hear whatever she was hearing. "Whatever she says, it's right, and will always be right. You said that yourself, didn't you?" She told Antenna, who still gazed at her with an empty glance, as if he was staring at something behind her. "ANSWER ME!" She yelled, flying to Antenna and slapping him, leaving quie a mark on his face.

"OW! You don't have to do that," He cried, now flying away from her. "Just leave me alone with my thoughts, I need time to think!" Antenna flew away, right back into the hive. He landed near the feeding chambers and quickly entered, making sure he had locked the door behind him. Antenna could feel his legs shaking. His whole body felt tired, longing to head back outside and apologize to Mandible, but another force told him not too. He felt as if he screwed up, and that she didn't wanna talk to him any longer.

"What's wrong? Something happen outside?" A voice behind him asked. Antenna swiveled his head around to see Night Shade standing behind him, her armor still on. "From the looks of it, you were in a bit of a pickle, and you are worrying about something bad about whoever you were fighting with. Perhaps a close friend?" She said slyly, Antenna staring at her with his mouth gaped open.

"How, how did you know that?" He said shocked, Lunar Shade shrugging.

"Intuition, probably. After years of working in the guard, it's easy to tell how a pony is feeling." She said, sitting next to Antenna with a huff. "Let me guess, something to do with Mandible?" She asked, pointing to the shadow now in front of the feeding room door.

"Yeah, it's just petty stuff though. Listen, I gotta talk to you ab-"

"We're being transferred. Yeah, Bug-Eyes gave me the note. Said we're the first to go. So when is that?" She said.

"Now, let's round up Mandible and head on our way, don't wanna dawdle here for long, but first, I need to check in with my books, maybe one of them has something on the new land." He said, opening the door, immediately getting hit with a blast of magic, the source behind it being Mandible. She stepped in front of Antenna and picked him up, quickly kissing him, making love spill out of his horn again, Lunar Shade standing behind them, taking in the whole scene, nodding slightly.


End file.
